The Becoming of a Sin
by Gimme-Your-Eyes
Summary: “It’s a simple concept, really,” he had said, eyes continuing that evil glint they always held that, “the reason I am what I am.” Yaoi, AU, spoilers


**The Becoming of a Sin**

**By: Siruki Disa**

Blah. I like this story. 3 This came out lovely, and I'm so happy. This is the story of Greed, if he was brought back after he died. He's being interviewed by a boy, and… Well bleh. X3 Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Only own the plot.

XXXX

"It's a simple concept, really," he had said, eyes continuing that evil glint; they always held that, "the reason I am what I am." He stood and stepped to the window, gazing into the world. "…Heartless fools…" he murmured. The blonde girl next to him clutched her skirt nervously, but remained still, not saying a word. I continued to jot little notes, writing the man's actions. "You want to know, don't you?" he said as he turned his head, grinning, revealing sharp teeth. I fixed my cap, nodding a little. He nodded once in response and fixed his hair, before thrusting his arm out, stopping his palm in front of my face. I jumped and almost fell from my chair, clutching the seat to prevent myself from it. He chortled. "Did I scare you?" I nodded again.

"Y-yes…" I whispered, his hand moved back and rested it at his side. He smirked. "Sir—"

"—Call me Greed." He purred.

"Ahh… Greed," I twitched a little, nervous at his gaze, "we really should move on…" I murmured, he chuckled and nodded.

"It must have started when I first awoke…"

XXXX

(Greed POV)

My breath filled my chest, my eyes opened. I sat up in a hurry, hands shaking. _W-what the hell…?_ I shook, head turning to the left. There was a light, a little lamp on the desk. It flickered on and off, then remained lighted. I blinked, pushing up on my palms and knees. I stumbled back and forth, clutching the edge of the desk as I reached it. I touched the bottom of the lamp, then touched the bulb—**_BURNS!_** I cried out, stumbling back and shaking my hand.

_**PAIN! **_

I fell backwards, eyes wide; there was a chuckle from somewhere, I looked around nervously. A whistle; I turned my head, stumbling away. Another laugh, a boy knelt before me, holding onto a tray. He had long black hair, bangs falling in front of his left eye; his eyes were colored violet, his thick lips pouting out slightly. "Hello," he purred, eyes gentle and cruel at the same time. I looked him up and down; he wore a pair of shorts and a skintight top, which revealed his stomach. He smirked and held out the tray. Red stones glittered invitingly towards me. "Eat these." I blushed and looked away, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes and took one, pushing it into my mouth. I gagged and turned my head, before freezing. The metallic taste rolled over my tongue and enticed my taste buds. I trembled in pleasure, reaching out and taking handfuls into my palms. I bit into the stones, eating them quickly. I trembled again, moaning lowly, swallowing some of the stones hole. Energy surged through me, blood rushed through my ears as the stones brought me to life—not literally, but…

I ran my tongue over my palms, when the stones were gone, and whimpered pathetically at the boy. The boy laughed in delight, eyes twinkling. "More…" I mumbled, eyes opening to look at him. He shrugged and stood, smiling at him.

"Maybe later," he purred, "Oh, and I'm Petulance." My brows furrowed; what kind of a name was that? "And you're Greed." I blinked.

And blinked again.

"W-wait, what…?" I murmured, standing. My legs had strength now. I looked myself over; thick biceps, strong legs, abs… I blinked curiously, brows narrowing. Why did I have such a strong build? Why couldn't I remember anything?

And why didn't I have any clothes?

I trembled lightly at the cold. The boy finally—even if it had only been a few moments—turned his head. "You're name is Greed." He said, smiling; but his eyes were cold. "Papa brought you back. Let's get you dressed in something suitable before you meet him." His smile broadened, I nodded slowly and followed him from the room. I gazed around, listening to giggles and the slamming of open doors. I yelped as Petulance disappeared, hurrying to the room he'd stepped into. He dug through drawers, throwing things over his shoulders, whistling as he went along. I gazed at my hands, surprised; my hand. There was a symbol; a serpent about to devour it's own tail. I frowned, before something hit my face. "Dress." He said, I quickly did as told;

But the outfit didn't feel right.

It was a black sleeveless shirt, gloves that only went halfway up my hands, and pants with rips at the knees—even though they were tight. "Who is 'Papa'…?" I asked, suddenly. Petulance chuckled, running a hand through his hair. I followed as he left the room, leading me towards big double doors. He threw them open.

"Papa, he's awake!" he called out; a man turned to face us. He had long black hair, held back in a gold ribbon. The top of the hairstyle was jagged and unorganized; rugged; sticking out. His yellow eyes glittered, his lips curled up. A red coat was worn over a black shirt, his pants a dark brown. He walked down the stairs towards me. I felt intimidated, even as I towered over him, gazing down. He smiled again and stroked my cheek, his thumb sliding over my lower lip; I flinched. Petulance smiled and the left the room. The other man touched my hand, running his fingers over my gloves.

"This outfit will have to do for now…" he murmured, sighing. "Don't you remember me, Greedy?" he purred, perching a brow, "Or should I say… 'Boss-man'?" My eyes widened.

Memories; this man—Kimbley—him walking towards me; hands cuffed to a bed, hair loose, need of a shave; me sitting over him, fear held in his eyes; licking his cheek; watching him walk off with dogs of the military--!

"Kimbley!" I growled, gripping his throat with my shielded claw. He smirked, standing still. I growled, eyes slit. "Kimbley… You've betrayed…"

"I betrayed you a long time ago, Greed." He hissed, gasping for air. I threw him away; he hit the bottom step with a yelp. I stormed over, lifting him by the hair. He smirked at me. "It's been ten years." He spat. "Everyone else is gone—Oh! No, Dorochette's still here. My mistake." His smirk broadened, I growled. "He's around here some--!" I bent forward, kissing him fiercely. He purred and put his arms around me; I bit his lips. He yelled, kicking his feet, hitting my chest. I let him go, licking the blood away. I let his hair go, dropping him to the floor and turning as the door opened.

"Kimbley, is everything…" the dog chimera's eyes landed on me, he whined and ran over. "Greed!" he cried, throwing his arms around me. He smiled, sniffing my form. "Oh, Greed, you're back, y-you're here..!" he whispered; his tears stained my shirt. I stroked his hair, smiling.

"Hello, my pet…" I whispered, Kimbley coughed harshly, Dorochette turned his head. He moved, bending next to Kimbley. He pet the other man's hair, smiling weakly as he looked up at me. I leaned against the wall, silent.

What had I missed…?

XXXX

"Dorochette… is a chimera?" I murmured; he nodded. I tapped my chin with my pen, smiling. "I see." I gazed at him. "Can we continue tomorrow? I have to get home, Brother's waiting for me." He smiled.

"I don't see why not." He said, I smiled broadly and stood. "Tell me your name." I blinked.

"It's Fletcher." I responded, quickly leaving the room.

XXXX

Oooo… What perils await poor, dear Fletcher? What terrible stories? …Review and find out. X3


End file.
